Dreams of the Unexpected
by RyonaSensei
Summary: In this World for the middle School the love chain has become much different as Suzie is the new girl. Moze, Missy, Lisa and Claire all find themselves unexpected swayed by the beautiful new girl revealing feels they never knew they had. Moze meets Suzie for the first take and can't shake urging desire she has for her new classmate. No sexual themes, these are teenage girls.
1. Chapter 1

Plot Changes to be aware of: Ned doesn't fall for Suzie. Suzie is the new student and not from their childhood.

Chapter 1: Suzie

Moze didn't have many classes with Ned or Cookie, it looked like she would need to make new friends for the school year but it was 7th grade it couldn't be too hard. She was more comfortable around them of course so she had a tough time becoming friends with girls especially when she wasn't very girly but there was nothing with that.

"How are you?" Lisa says while sniffling her allergy medicine.

"I'm alright, not much happens around here, I can tell alrighty."

"Well, the most exciting things don't happen in middle school, we have to wait until High School and College." She sniffles.

"I'll see you around," Moze says as she goes to her locker. She sees Missy being followed by her... friends? Followers? Whatever works better for what they might be called.

"Hello Mosley," Missy says with her prideful look.

"Missy it's a new year, wouldn't it be easier if we could just get along this year?"

"Let me think about it," she looked up and down at her. "No."

"Why not?"

"You're a wreck, you're like one of the guys, I'm the most popular girl in the school and no one ever has to question what I am when they look at the back of my head."

"You don't have to be so mean Missy." Moze says trying to keep it civil, Missy walks by laughing at her.

"I wonder if a lawyer could keep me out of jail for doing what I want to do to her..."

At the moment that she finishes the sentence she appaears, "Claire Sawyer, future lawyer." She has her card in her hand.

"Claire, we've known each other since Pre-K besides, I wasn't serious, she just bugs me sometimes."

Claire takes the card back, "A lawyer only takes real chases, "If you falsely call me again I'll have to serve you." Claire walks away with her nose up high, Moze couldn't help but laugh to herself at the goofiness of the moment.

Mose opens her locker and gets her books as the locker beside hers opens up, "Oh hi." Moze says, "You must be new I didn't see you last year, I'm Jennifer Mosley, but most people call me Moze."

She closes the locker, "Suzie, Suzie Grabgrass." She smiles at her, Moze stops for a moment when seeing her. She felt strange, like she had never felt before as she watched Suzie's warm smile. She was almost stunned by how gorgeous this girl was but she had never thought of a girl as anymore than pretty before.

"Are you okay Jennifer?" She asks with concern.

"Yep I'm A-Okay and I will see you around town," Moze says walking backwards as she jumps into the next hall toward her class. "What was that?" She says to herself, "That sounds like something lame Ned or Cookie would say if they were nervous in front of some girl they thought was cute or something." Moze laughed off the very idea, that was absolutely ridiculous.

Next class was Reading and Writing class where everyone was to choose a partner, "So everyone pair up and get started," Mr Ryght says.

Moze looked up and saw Suzie look around for who her partner would be, Moze wanted to run over and ask her before anyone got too close. Moze shook her head, why was she so drawn to her. Moze took a deep breath then moved toward her, "Suzie." Moze says right as Missy moves in front of her.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Missy says.

"Sure," Suzie agree, they go by Moze, "Hi Jennifer." She says as they walk by.

Moze is speechless, she looks over at them in envy as they sit and begin their project. Suzie Crabgrass, the first girl to ever make Moze feel like she wanted so much to be around her, she was unsure of this feeling but the pit feeling in her heart when she saw Missy and Suzie together meant this wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lisa

"Are you alright?" Lisa asks Moze as she stares into space.

Moze snaps out of it, "Oh yeah! Sorry I keep zoning out like that, been tired lately."

"Does it have to do with Suzie Crabgrass?"

"What? No of course not." Moze tries to assure Lisa but she has a hard time buying it.

"Well if Missy and Suzie win the contest then they will probably work together again you know." Moze looks down for a moment to think about that, Lisa looks at the small amount of progress they had ,made. "Would you like to stay the night here?" Lisa says right before sniffling and snorting her medicine. "We can get more work done."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Moze smiles and agrees as she goes to call her parents. Lisa smiles and heads to the bathroom to get another bottle of her allergy medicine. She opens the mirror door and takes out the bottle and closes it, as she takes a snort she looks at herself in the mirror. She looks at her messy hair, her glasses, her braces and then at the bottle in her hand.

"Coming Lisa?" Moze asked, Lisa turns and walks out of the bathroom. The next day they got on the bus together, Moze was very tired but they got a lot of the project done last night. Moze lays her head back and closes her eyes, she felt herself slip to sleep quickly. Lisa looked over at Moze for a second and lays her head over on her shoulder. Moze lifts her head up when she feels it and sees Lisa's head as she rests on her should. Moze then lays her head on to Lisa's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Missy

Suzie looks up at the minor, "This is where you live?" She asks.

"Yeah, awesome I know. C'mon." Missy leads Suzie inside, it was even nicer on the inside. She thought that her rich her act might have just been that but it was true. Suzie could see herself being friends with her but couldn't understand why she had the attitude she did with no rhyme or reason. If there was a reason she hid it very well, Suzie went with Missy to her room to work more on their project.

"Can I ask you something Missy?"

"What is it?" She asks as she looks through the project papers.

"Why don't you have more people or friends to bring home?" Missy stops at the question and gives her an eyebrow a bit confused. "I mean, you have all these space and you're fun to hang out with, why don't you have more friends? You seem to push people away a lot."

Missy shrugs, "Maybe it's because I don't want to be around people who accept it as much. I'm much different than others."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd rather not discuss it really. Let's just say that I keep a lot to myself, and things have worked out a lot better since then and it would just be better that way."

Suzie understood but still couldn't find a reason for her not to want to still try being close to other people. if it was something earlier than if she wasn't around for it maybe she wanted a friend she could have a clean slate with. "Alright..."

Missy heard the disappointment in her voice and sighed, "Well I guess I could try being nice to someone, just one person."

Suzie smiles, "Okay! And it should also be someone you like and really want to get to know."

"Yeah... I can do that."

They got back to work on their project, Missy goes with Suzie to Volley Ball tryouts for moral support. She was a natural, she was going head to head with Mozely for a full 33 seconds before the ball finally hit the ground on Suzie's side. It was easy to see that both were going to make the team.

"That was fun," Suzie says to Moze.

"Yeah it was." Moze smiles back and goes to form up with the rest of the squad, the teacher tells them all to shower and the results would be up tomorrow.

Missy waits outside of the gym as Suzie comes out, "Ready for lunch?" Suzie asks.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"Okay." Suzie goes on her way as Moze comes out.

"Mozely." Missy gives her a look.

"Oh Missy... Suzie already left if you missed her." She says trying to break free of her normal agrumentative conversations with Missy.

"I just wanted to say, you did really good out there. The one on one you had with Suzie was exciting, I think you'll be great on the team."

Moze was understandable shocked but decided to take the compliment, "Thanks Missy." She walks by Missy and heads on her way to her locker. Missy turns to watch Moze walk away, she places her hand on her own chest and grips then walks the other way toward the lunch room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Questionable.

Suzie waits for the bus, it's the day the projects are due. Missy put the finishing touches on it that last night before going home. The bus comes and she gets on, she was pretty tired but knew that would be a pretty good day especially if they won. As she begins to look for a seat she sees an interesting sight...

Lisa's head on Moze's shoulder and Moze's head on her's, Suzie thinks it's cute and walks a seat back on the other side of the isle so it was hard not to see them. At first it was cute but then she couldn't help it begin to bother her a bit. She looked out the window but kept looking back, she had seen something unexpected. Suzie sees that Lisa head had move down on her upper chest. Suzie looks over the seat to see that Lisa had her arm around Moze's waist she slept but she hadn't noticed.

Suzie sits back and closes her eyes, she grits her teeth irritated at how much it annoyed her when it shouldn't. Suzie takes out her new box of pencil's and gets near the edge of the isle and waits for the next bump, as it hits she falls forward and the pencils fall around Moze and Lisa waking them up. Lisa jumps up and turns to Suzie, "What happened?"

"Oh sorry, I accidently dropped my pencils."

"I'll help you get them up," Moze says hanging on to her seat and picking up the pencils for Suzie. Lisa helps but seems a bit off and doesn't say much for the rest of the ride to school but when they get there she...

Lisa sees Suzie at her locker and goes to see her, "What were you doing with the pencils on the bus?" She snorks her medicine.

"I had some last minute protect work to do, I was too tired last night."

"I thought I heard Missy was going to do the last parts of your project."

"Where'd you hear that?" Suzie says playing it off.

"Missy." Lisa says, she and Suzie look at each other for a moment. "Look Jennifer is my friend, my few friends, isn't it fair you can be friends with anyone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Suzie turns to finish putting her locker together and taking out her books.

Lisa looks around Suzie and bumps into Suzie as she goes by them. Suzie looks as Lisa runs over and gives Moze a hug. Suzie eyes widen as she slams her locker, Moze has a very confused expression. "Woah where did this come from?"

"A thanks for being such a great friend," Lisa says, Mose thinks nothing of it and gives her a hug back.

Suzie sighs and walks the other way not sure how to deal with it, she was still in denial about how she felt about Moze or the situation but she still decided to deal with it as it comes.


End file.
